Wild Elements
by ToraYoukai
Summary: It's been two years since everything had happened. Sora had found Riku a year ago and now they are living the good life at home. But what happens when they meet three new girls that come from somewhere unknown> S/??? and R/K
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts so don't sue ok? Disney and Squaresoft own it. -Kyesa 


	2. Chapter 1A: Trouble adn GoodBye For Now

Chapter1 Trouble and Good Bye For Now  
  
Key: "Talking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes) Change of either time or place  
  
"Sayo ma'am he broke in" said a young teenage girl to a woman about the age of 16."I had expected this' said Sayo sitting on her floating platform with her sisters Ruri and Tastsu by her sides on their own. They were dressed in their ceremonial clothing for they were in the temple. It was traditional for them for they were keyblade wielders and master fighters in many styles. "He killed Sage and Hayden ma'am before he released the orbs and shattered them." The young girl said. "WHAT!!! Iie!(no) how could he move so fast sisters" said Ruri in panic. "I don't know" said Tastsu and Sayo in grave tones. Then Ruri broke down crying, for Sage, Hayden, and their lost of the orbs. "Thank kami-sama (god we never told anyone about the other three orbs. But it's sad that we never found the sixth wielder" said Sayo looking at another vault which held another three orbs. "you know what we have to do right now" said Tastsu. "Hai(yes) I know" replied Sayo. "What Sayo.Tastsu" asked Ruri. "We have to go find the next." Said Tastsu. "we are the only ones left but we have to find the three so we can defeat them." Said Sayo. "Hai I get it Sayo" said Ruri. "come on" said Sayo jumping off her platform. "oh and pack lightly if you know what I mean." Said Sayo. A second later the other two jumped off their and ran out of the temple.  
  
in Sayo's Room  
  
' I can't believe they're gone' thought Sayo as she packed her clothes and stuff shrinking them along the way into her black and blue backpack. She was almost done all she had to do was dress out of her ceremonial robes into her regular clothes. She wore her regular hoodie and pants with her converse sneaks.  
  
In Ruri's Room  
  
'Oi! Now it's only Sayo Tastsu and me' thought Ruri. It was like she lost some brothers. She was especially Sage cause he was just as wild as her. She cried silently as she finished. She was kinda lazy so she just used her magic as she dressed.  
  
In Tastsu's Room  
  
' Life's gonna be different with them gone' thought Tastsu as she packed. After she was thinking deeply as she dressed. Then she soon finished and headed for the temple.  
  
At the temple  
  
" now onegai (plz)keep everything under control while we are gone" said Sayo to a young woman whom she trusted so much. "Hai ma'am" she said as she went to attend to her other duties. Just then Ruri and Tastsu ran in with their backpacks and hoverboards." Finally it's about time" said Sayo sternly. Then she had gotten on her hoverboard and rasied her keyblade above her keyblade above her head and formed a blue swirl of water around herself. Soon her sistersfollowed her except when they put the same spell around themselves Ruri's came out in green blades and Tastsu's came out in fire circles. "Sayonara (good bye) Sayo, Tastsu and Ruri" said the staff, "Sayonara everyone" said the teenage girls in a semi-cheerful tone. Once they took off everyone went back to work. "Where are we going Sayo?" asked Ruri curiously, "we are going to Destiny Islands in the world chain Kingdom Hearts" Sayo replied, "Sayonara Kingdom Elements" sahe had said with a single tear going down her left cheek tracing her scar. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sayo: hey R+R Ruri: uh yea what she said 


	3. Chapter 1B:Character Bios

Character Bios  
  
Kyesa: Kay ya'll dis is where I will describe to u bout me characters.^___^  
  
Name: Sayo Moonshine  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sage Type: Sage of Water  
  
Protector of: Wisdom  
  
Ocarina Color: Blue  
  
Hair: 7 inches past her shoulders and black with blue streaks  
  
Eye Color: Sapphire Blue with gray fragments  
  
Usual Clothes 1: Black baggy pants, blue semi-tight half sleeve hoodie with silver water kanji symbols on it, black and blue swirls arm warmers and black, blue, and silver gloves without the fingers.(like Sora's)  
  
Usual Clothes 2:Blue baggy cargo jeans, black long sleeve hoodie with the sleeves flared out at the bottom, a silver jacket vest thingy with a black and blue swirl kanji symbol at the back and the same gloves without fingers.  
  
Shoes: Black and blue Converse Sneaks with customized kanji symbols.  
  
Accessories: 7 earrings pierced on her right ear, 4 earrings pierced on her left ear and a silver chain attached to her pants pocket.  
  
Tattoo: A blue teardrop on her right shoulder back Talents: Game Queen, Able to manipulate water, computer wiz, one of the top fighters and top weaponry expert.  
  
Bad Talents: Psycho Kinetic (it hurts her) (ya know when things start to fly up and sometimes hurts the person controlling it ; usually due to anger or sadness)  
  
Car: A Black Firebird with blue and silver flames  
  
Motorcycle: Black and Silver with the kanji symbols "warrior", "outcast", "chaos" and "water" on it.  
  
Extra Weapons (besides keyblade): Pure Steel Metal Fans  
  
Scars: A thin but still visible line going down her left cheek  
  
Ceremonial Outfit (only worn in the temple): Black baggy clothe pants and a blue baggy shirt with flared sleeves at the bottom and horizontal slits on her top right and left arm bicep.  
  
Bio  
  
Sayo is the oldest out of her sisters, she is very protective of them and loves them very much, Enjoys being alone at times by the lake behind their castles. Usually is practicing her magic, weaponry, and hand to hand combat skills, playing all types of sports or reading. Is mature and wise beyond her age but that doesn't mean she can't have some fun once in a while. Very strategic amongst people.  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Tastsu Moonshine  
  
Age:15  
  
Sage Type: Sage of Fire  
  
Protector of: Power  
  
Ocarina Color: Red  
  
Hair: Waist length brownish black curly with red streaks  
  
Eye Color: Deep Ruby Red  
  
Usual Clothes 1: Blue Cargo jeans, red t-shirt with a fire kanji symbols on it , and a black jacket vest thingy with a red kanji symbol surrounded by orangey yellow fire  
  
Usual Clothes 2: Red baggy pants and a black shirt with the kanji symbol strength on the front.  
  
Shoes: Red sneakers with black fire on the sides.  
  
Accessories: Seven red bracelets on her right wrist and seven black bracelets on her left wrist.  
  
Tattoo: Red and black flames circling her left arm bicep  
  
Talents: Writes Humorous stories, one of the top fighters, top swords expert, and game wiz, also is able to manipulate fire.  
  
Bad Talents: None, for the moment Car: Red and Black Hummer2  
  
Motorcycle: Black and Red  
  
Extra Weapons (besides keyblade): A pure metal sword wrapped in magical spells and enchantments incased in a black sheathe with a red kanji symbol on it.  
  
Scars: A line going under her left eye.  
  
Ceremonial Outfit (only worn in the temple): Red baggy clothe pants and a black baggy shirt with flared sleeves at the bottom and horizontal slits on her top right and left arm bicep.  
  
Bio  
  
Tastsu is the middle sister and is very strategic. She is semi-mature and loves to hang out with her sisters. Good natured and responsible. Loves her world wore then anything and usually spends time reading or writing book and practicing magic.  
  
  
  
Name: Ruri or Ruriko Moonshine (cuz she's the youngest)  
  
Age: 14  
  
Sage Type: Sage of Earth  
  
Protector of: Courage  
  
Ocarina Color: Green  
  
Hair: Brown waist- length with green highlights  
  
Eye Color: Dark Emerald Green  
  
Usual Clothes 1: White T-shirt with a green , glittered earth kanji symbol on the front. A light green vest covers her shoulders and shows the same kanji symbol as on her shirt. Wears baggy dark green jeans. Has white bandages around her hands, but not over her fingers.  
  
Usual Clothes 2: A white shirt with black pants (dunno ask her)  
  
Shoes: black tennis shoes  
  
Accessories: white gold circlet around her head with an emerald shaped like the kanji symbol on her shirt in the center.  
  
Tattoo: A green wolfish-dog like creature circling her right arm bicep  
  
Talents: Ocarina Expert, Top fighter (one of them), Expert Console gamer, able to manipulate earth.  
  
Bad Talents: Completely psychotic!  
  
Car: None, got her license taken away for driving cars for goin over the speed limit all over her world. (hey you can't be prefect even for a key blade wielder XP)  
  
Motorcycle: Green with light green flames  
  
Extra Weapons (besides keyblade): Bow and arrows (where she got that from nobody knows XD)  
  
Scars: a red line going diagonally across her right eyelid.  
  
Ceremonial Outfit (only worn in the temple): White baggy clothe pants and a Green baggy shirt with flared sleeves at the bottom and horizontal slits on her top right and left arm  
  
Bio  
  
Youngest sister to Sayo and Tastsu. Is hyper active and keeps her spirits up whenever danger is near. Most people are naturally drawn to her. Is down- to-earth and knows about most plants and trees, and uses her own potions made from plants in battle which works better than most. Lives with her sisters and like to spend most of her time outside in the forest part of her world, rather than the city.  
  
All right people these are my characters. Ja for now. 


	4. Chapter 2:Falling Stars

Chapter 2 Falling Stars  
  
Key: "Talking" 'Thinking' (author's note) either change of time or place  
  
It was late in the after noon and Sora , Riku, and Kairi were on the beach . They were looking out to the ocean and Riku had his arm around Kairi. (a/n I think you all can guess what age they are) He won Kairi's love but still stayed best friends with Sora. Sora was still single, 5'12 , he had a prefect lean body from all the training Riku and he would do everyday, his hair was still messy but in a way that made him look cute, and his clothes style changed a bit but all in all it was still quite the same. Riku was the same as Sora he was still lean and muscular, he stood 6 feet tall and his clothes were still the same. Kairi had developed from her stage as a teenager growing to be a very beautiful young lady, she was still kind childish sometimes but hey who could blame her, and she was still kinda wearing the same thing.  
  
"hey Sora, Riku would you like to verses Wakka and me in some sparring?" asked Tiddus. "Yeah sure what about you Riku?" asked Sora, "yeah I guess" he said . " hey I'll be right back ok" he said also kissing Kairi on the cheek. "hehe ok" she said as Riku ran off racing Sora.  
  
After 2 fights ( all in which Sora and Riku won) " that was great training for today" said Sora in a cheerful tone. " Yeah I guess, come on I'll race you to get to Kairi" said Riku as he took off then Sora soon sped after him but when he got there Riku was already hugging Kairi. " Hey that was not fair you were still walking ahead of me when you tore off." Said Sora. "haha true very true" replied Riku in a cool tone. "hey look guys the stars are out" said Kairi " they're beautiful tonight."  
  
Just then in the distance behind the three figure of blue, green, and red started falling down. " Look falling stars I think" said Sora. " I wonder what it is" pondered Riku as the lights fell and crashed somewhere. "hey that looks like it landed at the cove" said Kairi. Then Sora looked at his watch, "hey guys we gotta go we'll check out the site tomorrow ok." He said. "fine with me see ya" Riku said as he walked away with Kairi to take her back home. Sora walked back home still thinking about the falling stars.  
  
Over at the cove  
  
" That was amazing!! That helicopter trick was awesome" said Sayo a little hyper. "I know such an adrenaline rush" said Tastsu in a post excitement tone. "Lets go again!!" said Ruri crazily. "come on we have to find a place to stay at" said Sayo walking off.  
  
later  
  
"Hello can we please rent a hut for at least a week" the girls said to a man. "sure, you new around here?" asked the man. "Hai(yes) but we will only stay a week" said Sayo. "fine" was all he said as he handed them the keys.  
  
In the hut (which was pretty BIG)  
  
"Sayo What'cha' doing?" asked Ruri looking over Sayo's shoulder as she typed on her laptop. "checking the bas e for former keyblade wielders and potential wielders" said Sayo not looking away from her laptop. A little while later as Sayo was still typing and Ruri and Tastsu was watching TV which they magically powered to pick up new from back home, "aha! Finally hey guys I found three" said Sayo as the girls walked up to look at the three's profiles.  
  
On the screen  
  
Name: Sora  
  
Age:16  
  
Status: former keyblade wielder  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Name: Riku  
  
Age:17  
  
Status: Potential Wielder  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Name: Kairi  
  
Age:16  
  
Status: Potential Wielder  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Off the screen  
  
"he looks cute" said Sayo pointing at the screen in Sora's file. "Yeah. Yeah get off the computer and go to sleep" said Tastsu. "Alright but tomorrow I wanna check this place out a' right" said Sayo. "A' right night girls" said Tastsu walking off to her room.  
  
Back at Kingdom Elements in a far distant land  
  
"Muhahahah I know you won't be able to find all the shards Sages of water, fire, and earth" laughed the man manically. "I know you will come and I will be waiting." He said.  
  
Sora: R+R Ruri:*runs in* yupyupyup*runs out* Kyesa: Kay ^_____^UUU 


End file.
